During current network node configuration of an Internet Protocol (IP) Radio Access Network (RAN), node configuration is performed mainly in a manual manner or a semiautomatic manner, and the manual manner refers to manually configuring routing parameters of each node on the network, for example, related parameters of an IP address of a port and a channel of a Data Communication Network (DCN); and in the semiautomatic manner, the IP address of the port, the channel of the DCN and the like of a node directly adjacent to a configuration server or a network management system on the network are manually configured in the manual manner, while for the configuration of each node of other nodes, the IP address of the adjacent node and an IP address of the configuration server are automatically learned through a learning mechanism and a routing mechanism, a configuration channel with the configuration server or the adjacent node of the configuration server is established, and related parameters of an IP address, DCN channel and the like of the other node are configured and managed through the configuration server or the adjacent node of the configuration server.
For discovery and routing advertisement of a routing topology on a network, there mainly exist the following five implementation manners in an Open Shortest Path First (OSPF) routing protocol: a broadcast network, Non-Broadcast Multi-Access (NBMA), a Peer to Peer (P2P) network, a Point 2 Multiple Point (P2MP) master station and a virtual link. A broadcast type interface is mainly adopted at present, it is necessary to select a Designated Router (DR)/Backup Designated Router (BDR) in network element equipment, and the selected DR makes a broadcast notice about routing topology information of the entire network to nodes on the entire network to enable each node to learn the routing topology information of the entire network and automatically create a routing forwarding path; and when an OSPF P2P type interface is set, a Point-to-Point Protocol over Ethernet (PPPoE) is usually adopted to send DCN data without learning a next-hop address.
When such a manual manner or a semiautomatic configuration manner is adopted, it is necessary to manually configure all nodes or a part of nodes on a network, and along with scale enlargement of the network, in particular for an IP RAN with a great number of access nodes, adoption of the manual manner for configuration and management may bring a lot of configuration and management work, so that manual configuration for nodes has the shortcomings of high workload and operation complexity in a related art, which may reduce network performance and cause a poor user experience.